Our Happy Clan
by BlackAdderGirl
Summary: A terrible accident has left Banzai barely alive. Shenzi has a secret to tell Banzai. Ed has been gone from their clan for a few days. What will happen when Ed returns with a well spoken female Hyena named Aneesa? Will Banzai succumb to his injuries? All characters belong to Disney. I own Aneesa.


**Here It is guys. A Lion King Fanfiction. This is my first one so please be kind. I happen to be 22 years old and love the series The Lion Guard. In my opinion, this series is not just for little kids, because it answers a lot of questions people like me who have grown up with the Lion King storyline have asked. Anyway, enjoy this child from my rekindled love of the Lion King franchise. Reviews are love!**

 **Rating: T (Slightly graphic violence and adult language)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary: A terrible accident has left Banzai barely alive. Shenzi has a secret to tell Banzai. Ed has been gone from their clan for a few days. What will happen when Ed returns with a well spoken female Hyena named Aneesa? Will Banzai succumb to his injuries?**

 **Pairing: Banzai/Shenzi & Ed/OC**

* * *

Our Happy Clan

Shenzi had been pacing the cave for days. She worried for Ed. He had not been home since he left. He had gotten up one morning; and without speaking of his intentions - not that he could - left the cave. This happened four weeks ago. While the matriarch worried over her m.i.a brother, Banzai had been happy for the sudden departure. It had allowed him to tell Shenzi how he felt. To his happiness, Shenzi had returned his feelings. With this alone time, Banzai also had many nights to mate with Shenzi too. Now Ed had been gone for nearly a month. However, Banzai was more concerned with the matter if Shenzi had conceived any cubs yet.

"Shenzi, baby girl. You got to stop worrying. Ed might be a lunatic; but I'm sure he's fine." Banzai said as he stretched.

"It's not just Ed I'm worried about. I'm worried that I…" Shenzi stopped herself.

She didn't want to tell Banzai yet. Banzai just sighed and stood up.

"Well babe, I don't know about you. But I sure am hungry. I'm going to go hunting. Care to join?" Banzai asked.

"No. I think I will stay here. I'm not feeling up to hunting today." Shenzi replied.

"Okay baby. I will bring you back the rest of the kill." Banzai said.

* * *

Banzai was feeling uneasy. Shenzi never turned down the opportunity to hunt. Usually for them a day of hunting meant several mating sessions. Banzai couldn't believe Shenzi turned him down. Had she stopped loving him? Did she no longer wish to mate? Maybe she was just tired. Banzai decided he wouldn't confront her about it now. He knew she would tell him when she was ready. Banzai perked when he caught the scent of a zebra - a mortally wounded one too. Banzai licked his lips and began to follow the scent.

Shenzi had fallen asleep for the fifth time today. This pregnancy thing was not the peaceful bliss all the other females made it look like. However, it was a wonderful feeling. Shenzi was worried about what type of mother she'd be. She also worried that Banzai would be disappointed if their cub was born a girl. However, Shenzi needed a daughter; because a male hyena could not become matriarch. Her ears perked when she heard hysterical giggling and maniacal chattering coming nearer to the cave. It was followed by the scent of her brother Ed and another female from outside her clan. Shenzi smiled when she saw Ed with the female. Shenzi went to great them.

"Welcome home Ed." Shenzi said, giving her demented brother a lick.

"Shenzi! Meet mate! Meet mate!" Ed babbled in response.

Shenzi turned to the strange female. Shenzi knew she'd have to let this female know who was matriarch. The female quickly surrendered to Shenzi, as the matriarch pinned her to the ground and nipped at her. The female didn't try to challenge her. Shenzi was pleased.

"I'm glad to see that you know your place now in my clan. I am Shenzi. What's your name girl?" Shenzi said as she began to scratch her ear.

"I am Aneesa. It's a pleasure to meet you Shenzi." The female said.

* * *

Shenzi smiled at the kind words. She liked this new arrival already. Ed bounded over to his sister laughing hysterically. He was very happy his new mate and Shenzi liked each other.

"You know Aneesa. There are other males here who are handsome, well-spoken, and intelligent. However, you couldn't find better loyalty than Ed. He'll love you forever." Shenzi then said.

"I agree. I am most happy with him." Aneesa replied.

Aneesa walked up to where Ed was and nuzzled him. Ed giggled and licked her. Aneesa then glanced at the cave he shared with Banzai and Shenzi. Ed nodded and nudged her forward. Shenzi shook her head and grinned. She had a feeling those two would want to mate right away upon arrival - if they hadn't already. And judging by Aneesa's scent, they had mated several times before. Shenzi began to sun herself, when a young male who was known to be one of Banzai's brothers ran up to her.

"Shenzi! Shenzi! You must go to the plains between our land and the Pridelands now!" He said frantically.

"Why? What's wrong?" Shenzi said as panic began to fill her.

* * *

"Banzai was caught up in a frenzy! I was hunting for my mate and cubs when I saw Banzai sneaking up on a hurt zebra. Out of nowhere two lionesses and a male lion just started beating his ass up! I don't think they knew he was already on the zebra!" The male explained.

Shenzi felt her stomach drop. She had to find Banzai. She ordered the male to gather three more hyenas they would distract the lions so Banzai could fall back out of the frenzy. When they got to the frenzy. The lions had left with the zebra. Banzai was lying where he been tossed aside motionless. Shenzi and the others ran up to him. Shenzi began to lick her mate's face. He then stirred.

"Shenzi, it's not safe. The lions, they…" Banzai began to say but was cut off when Shenzi placed her paw over his mouth.

"Don't speak honey. They are gone. Can you walk?" Shenzi asked.

"I don't think I can baby. They beat me up real good." Banzai said.

Shenzi whimpered and paced around Banzai. She couldn't leave him. He'd die out here.

"I'll stay here with Banzai. The rest of you go home." Shenzi ordered.

The hunting party obeyed and left the two alone. Shenzi draped herself over Banzai. If anymore lions came they'd have to deal with her. Night soon fell, and Shenzi noticed that fever from the untreated wounds was setting in. Banzai coughed and groaned. Shenzi decided she had to let everyone and anyone know she was around, in hope that maybe someone would help her. Shenzi began to howl loudly. the night was so still, that her noise reached the ears of King Simba. His awoke with a start and decided he needed to find out who was making a fuss.

* * *

Shenzi looked around. There was no sign of help on the way. Tears began to fill her eyes as she kept vigil over Banzai. He was barely breathing and she knew she'd loose him soon. She nuzzled her mate's neck and cuddled up to him.

"Banzai, I'm sorry I never told you sooner. I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father." Shenzi said.

Banzai licked her tears away and weakly smiled.

"I was hoping to hear that." Banzai said softly.

Shenzi sniffed and silently sobbed. She couldn't loose Banzai. Not now. As Banzai continued to fade, Shenzi decided to give one last attempt at howling. She lifted her head and howled long. This time she got a response. It was the roar of a lion. Shenzi whimpered and kept herself close to her dying mate. A lion would definitely kill them both. With Banzai wounded and herself defenseless. They were easy targets. Fear set in when she saw that of all lions it was King Simba.

"Shenzi, don't worry I'm not here to fight you. I heard howling. That wasn't you was it?" Samba said stiffly.

Shenzi lowered her ears and slowly walked up to Simba.

"Your majesty, I did howl. My mate Banzai. He…" Shenzi couldn't keep her emotions in.

* * *

She hated the fact that she was crying and looked so weak in front of Simba. However, seeing her mate dying before her was enough to cause such a display. Simba's glare softened when he put everything together in his mind.

"Shenzi, everything will be okay. Rafiki will know what to do. Wait right here. I will get him. Keep Banzai awake until I return." Simba assured the distressed matriarch.

Shenzi nodded. She nuzzled her mate who stirred. Simba ran off into the night. It only took a few minutes for him to return with the shaman. Rafiki slowly approached the hyenas.

"Simba, I want you to keep Shenzi from Banzai. I need to work with only him." Rafiki said.

Simba urged the matriarch away from his side. He decided to make conversation with her.

"So what has changed with the hyenas since Scar's death?" He asked.

"Well, it took some time; but the clan went back to normal. Through my mother's guidance, we relearned about the circle of life and to respect it. Then she died, but it's okay. She was old for a hyena. I soon took my place as matriarch. Ed ran away for a time and has returned with a mate of his own. She's a lovely female. As with me? Well, I am expecting cubs." Shenzi replied.

Simba nodded. He didn't realize that there was a time when hyenas respected and knew about the circle of life. Scar must have corrupted them with his promises. Thank God, however, that Shenzi's mother had re-educated them once more while she was still alive.

"Were there hyenas who didn't accept your mother's wisdom?" Samba then asked.

* * *

Shenzi's ears perked and she smiled slightly. She was flattered by the compliment Simba paid her mother.

"Yes, sadly. Mother had them exiled from the clan. I also thank you for the compliment towards her." Shenzi answered.

Simba nodded. It then hit him that Shenzi also said she was expecting cubs.

"Wait, your pregnant? Since when?" Simba then said surprised.

Shenzi giggled.

"Took you long enough to realize I also said that your majesty. Yes I am indeed." Shenzi then responded.

Simba congratulated her. Rafiki soon approached them. Banzai was saved but he had to rest for a few days. Simba helped take Banzai home. He told Shenzi that her and her clan were welcomed to hunt the Pridelands so long as they behaved themselves. Shenzi agreed and promised they would. Rafiki then laid his hand over her stomach. He smiled.

"Simba, remind me in a few months that I must go to the elephant graveyard to help announce the princess Jasiri's birth." Rafiki said to them.

Shenzi smiled at the thought of having a girl.

"And don't worry about Banzai. He dreamed that he'd have a daughter." The shaman then said to Shenzi, with a comforting smile.

Shenzi nodded and thanked them both again for helping Banzai. They then went their separate ways.

Fin.


End file.
